The formation of durable, high quality coatings on exterior surfaces poses numerous challenges. Notably, coatings on exterior surfaces typically remain exposed to the elements during application and drying. As a result, weather conditions during coating application and drying can impact the quality of exterior coatings. In particular, rainfall during and/or after coating applications can wash-off some or all of the coating, resulting in coating failure.
By shortening the setting time of coatings, instances of coating failure, such as those due to unanticipated rainfall, can be minimized Towards this end, additives have been incorporated into coatings to decrease setting time. While coatings containing setting additives do exhibit quick-setting behavior, these coatings suffer from serious drawbacks, including decreased elongation at break and significant yellowing upon weathering. As a result, existing quick-settings coatings have proved unsuitable for many applications.